Conventionally, a plastic bag is stretched and placed in a garbage can for holding of garbage and then, will be removed and replaced by another new bag when it is once filled with garbage. In this manner, spare bags have to be stored at some place other than in the garbage can. It may come to the situation that new bag is not available at the time that the bag in garbage can has been fully filled; or that the new bag is too large or too small for the can. Then, there is a certain degree of inconvenience.
The inventor has been trying to create a new structure of garbage can which can supply plastic bags by itself. Series plastic bags in roll available at the market have been tried for use, while the accompanied devices such as a live spindle for holding the series plastic bags in roll, and live spindle holders, which to be properly installed on the bottom of the garbage can, should be designed. However, such kind of structure has three significant disadvantages: First, the use of such a can is limited because its bottom should be larger than its opening for that the garbage can is in the shape of a cylinder, but the plastic bags in roll available at market are folded planely. Second, it is not easy to stretch the plastic bags, of which base is straightly sealed, into cylinderical form if the said plastic bags in roll are further folded for reducing their width. Third, if the live spindle is to be installed for holding of plastic bags in roll, the garbage can has to be drilled at its bottom walls or has to design a base device to hold the live spindle. Such a kind of structure does not meet the requirements for economization and compactness of a garbage can. Therefore, it is not practical. In consideration of the above disadvantages, the inventor created such an invention as described hereinafter for the purpose of promoting living standard and improving quality of daily utensils for human beings.